


Sit and Obey.

by rozencrusades (DecayedDruid)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, But maybe others can enjoy this too, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Idol K, Idol K AU, In which Reader doms Kuroh, It's also kinda soft and sweet towards the end, Light Bondage, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shiro is an absolute devil but we love him, Subspace, This is self-indulgent and I'm not sorry, Vaginal Fingering, afterplay, who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedDruid/pseuds/rozencrusades
Summary: In which you decide to jump your lovely boyfriend, Kuroh Yatogami, in his dressing room. Nothing can be more exciting than a little bit of a scene together in his dressing room, right? Only one way to find out. It's a good thing you have a large satchel you have for daily use anyway, it's helpful for you to be prepared and stash some... Nice goodies to play with.





	Sit and Obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> H/c = Hair color  
> H/t = Hair texture  
> E/c = Eye color  
> Y/n = Your name, obviously
> 
> This is Idol K, so no Kings mentioned in this, etc. etc. etc.
> 
> The reader is AFAB, and has a labia, but is left gender neutral so they aren't explicitly female. They can be whatever you'd like them to be, whether female or anything else! They just have a labia, that's all, they aren't meant to be something specific. :) Especially seeing as I love Kuroh and I'm AFAB and not female, so. (Shoujo non-binary sparkles activate)
> 
> I don't own [K] / K Project, King Records does. As for reader, uh... No one owns you, but you, friend. You dictate your own being. Enjoy the boning--

You had come prepared. You always did, and you did today, as well. It was never fun when things didn't work smoothly, and so you took every measure to ensure it _did_ go smoothly. It was nice that you carried a large satchel with you just for daily use, you could definitely fit some... Rather enjoyable goodies in there for whenever you wanted to have some _fun_.

You were on your way backstage with Kuroh post-performance. He had sang with Shiro tonight and, as it typically went with the white-haired mischief maker, the audience went wild. There was even an encore! But as it was, the performance had to end eventually and you, his significant other, waited for him. Eventually you both made it to his personal dressing room and you both walked right in, you shutting the door behind the both of you. With a small flourish, you flicked the lock, ensuring no one would... Interrupt your upcoming session.

Spinning back to your dazzling idol boyfriend, you beamed, waltzing right up to him and wrapping your arms around his neck. “You did amazing tonight as you always do, Kuroh.~ You seem like you're getting more relaxed in your role as an idol, how has it been going?”

“Ah, well...” Kuroh paused, cheeks flushing a bright pink from your close proximity. After all the filthy, sinful things you had done in the past to him, and yet he still got flustered...? One of the many, many reasons you loved him so much. He redirected his gaze else where, very pointedly tried to ignore your body pressing flush against his... Did he already catch onto your intentions? Kuroh was extremely bright, after all... “Y-yes, the adjustment has been going well. I'm not surprised, though... It's simply another job and spot I need to fulfill, that's all, correct? As long as I'm doing what's needed of me, I think both myself and the company and label both with be satisfied with my actions.”

You giggled lightly as you essentially hung off your flustered boyfriend, listening to him speak eloquently and softly. You could never get over how _adorable_ he was.

“And you still have it on? You never took it off, right, Kuroh?”

At the sound of your voice suddenly growing very firm and strong, Kuroh's attention immediately snapped back to you. The black-haired idol nodded, his cheeks going a deeper shade of pink.

“Of course! They didn't question it, thankfully, simply assumed it was a new part of my wardrobe... Shiro had been confused, but he never asked about it.”

“Good, I wanna see,” your cheery smile went to a devilish smirk within no time and you pulled back from him. “You know our safe word system, yes? For both our recollection—It is 'red' for stop, 'yellow' for caution or being unsure, and 'green' for continue. If you consent, from here on out, I am no longer called (y/n), I am your Master. You do not touch me in scene unless I give you permission. Color for consent?”

On the last sentence—rather, question—your voice went back to its more softer and kinder tone, not so dominant and harsh. Kuroh's eyes were wide and doe-like, surprised but not... Necessarily displeased. He swallowed anxiously, but nodded. He reached his hands up towards the lapels and buttons of his idol uniform.

“Y-yes, it's green, Master, but this... This is so indecent. Here of all places?” Kuroh muttered the latter part of his statements, already having the majority of his uniform off within no time. With the question being uttered, you clicked your tongue in a mock annoyed fashion.

You shook your head, sighing, “Indecent, you say, but my little puppy dog... Regardless of where, is it not wonderful that I show you my love and affection? Especially to your body? Surely you can't be too adverse to this idea of mine, if you were, you wouldn't be stripping for me...”

As you responded, you walked back up to Kuroh, causing him to back up towards the sofa. You lifted a hand, shoving his shoulder and causing him to fall back on the pleather couch. You straddled the idol's hips, who was now only clad in his pants and shoes, as well as the specific accessory you were asking about... A thick, but not too large black band around his neck, with round studs and dog tag alongside a charm—a collar. Your heated breath puffed from your lips as you lifted your hands to gently stroke at the genuine leather and metal studs, your (e/c) eyes flicking up to meet his grey ones.

“Color, my pup?” you checked in, fingers stroking up his neck—above his pulse—feather light, until you hit his jawline and then turned around and started to stroke down his milky skin down towards his shoulders and chest. Kuroh was already lightly panting himself, finding it hard to keep eye contact, but he knew anything else would bring punishment upon him.

“A-ah, erm, green still, M... Master,” he stammered, body twitching and trembling as your fingertips grazed over his pecs and you splayed your hands over his still flushed and lightly sweaty skin. God, he was so fucking beautiful... Was this legal? Could it be illegal to be this beautiful? You groaned lightly just drinking in his flustered and mussed up look, impatient to get to the 'good part' but knowing the wait would be worth it in the end. You leaned down towards him, as if to kiss him, and when he went up to meet your lips with his... You darted back from him, pretending not to notice his surprised and—frankly— _mildly_ offended expression.

You, instead, ducked down a bit and began to kiss at his jawline and the part of his neck where you could feel his pulse under his skin— _thump, thump, thump_... His heart was pounding, and a mile a minute, too... Feeling extra sadistic, you decided to see if one _other_ place was feeling excited as well, and all it took was one languid downward grind of your hips to feel his erection poking against your own sensitive spot. Both the physical sensation and Kuroh's surprised gasp and cracked moan made you falter, a shiver running up your spine. Oh, _fuck_. That was awfully erotic.

Kuroh's own sensations made his back arch a small amount, pressing his chest further into your palms, and you grinned triumphantly. His hands curled into fists down on the couch cushion, fighting very hard likely to not grab a hold of you. Time to be even more mean—your goal, after all, was to make Kuroh a whimpering and (if you were lucky) begging mess just before the grand finale.

The latter was a once in a blue moon happenstance, but you were curious if you could coax it out of him this time... Only one way to find out. You slid your hands down, kissing and sucking on his collarbones as you flicked your thumbs over his now firm and perked up nipples. With you grinding down on him, combined with stimulating his nipples and marking his shoulder and collarbone areas up... **_Damn_** , it felt so good.

As you looked up, you could see the black-haired sub below you panting, a small bead of saliva rolling down his chin. Using the tip of your tongue, you kitten licked a strip up his chin, going up to kiss him as you pinched and tweaked his dusky pink nipples. Kuroh had passion, if nothing else, when kissing you back—he was already absorbed in all the stimulation, which... You couldn't exactly fault him. But now you wanted something more, and judging by the growing ache and wetness between your legs... Your body was inclined to agree.

As you mapped out his mouth in your kiss, you eventually slowed down every bit of your ministrations, pulling away from your kiss. Your chuckle was husky, and his clouded grey eyes probably matched your own (e/c) eyes. You gave a gentle peck on the corner of his lips as you slid down... Down inbetween his legs. You worked at his belt, pulling it from some of the loops—and, eventually, you were freeing Kuroh's erect dick from its confines as you helped him pull his shoes and pants off.

It wasn't anything _too_ remarkable, Kuroh's dick, but he definitely had some length to his name. It made up for the girth he may, or may not, have lacked. You didn't care, when you allowed him to fuck you, he knew how to use what he was packing. It was almost laughable that Kuroh was so painfully awkward at social engagements just to be one _hell_ of a lay.

You were so damned lucky.

Stroking him, you swiped a thumb over the glans, a thick and heavy bead of precum already building up and about to drip down the side. Kuroh almost sobbed outright from relief, putting a hand to his mouth to muffle his noises. _For now_ , you would allow it.

“When I start, I won't stop until I decide to,” you hummed, using the precum as lubricant to jack him off, “So I hope you've been working on keeping your voice level or quieted down, puppy dog. You can touch and grab my hair, so don't worry about that, 'kay?”

You actually paused for a second, just in case Kuroh were to answer with a yellow or red, but when instead he carded his free hand rather lovingly through your (h/c) tresses... It was enough for both of you to understand you could continue. Immediately setting to work, you swiped your tongue up the underside, targeting the vein you knew made him especially _feel_ the whole thing. Seeing as his fingers involuntarily gripped your hair and he hissed in pleasure, head lolling back, you would say it worked. You wrapped your lips around his cock, bobbing your head as you used one hand to hold his hips down and the other to toy with his inner thigh by tracing patterns on it.

It drove him crazy.

“M-Maaaa... Ah... Ahn-!” Kuroh's voice was still muffled behind one of his hands as it cracked, back arching and muscles in his thighs tensing as you continued to blow him and tease his heated and sweaty skin. Occasionally he'd tug and grip harder in your (h/t), (h/c) hair, and his thighs would sometimes gently clench around your head, and it was about the time you decided to deep-throat him that _it_ happened.

_Knock-knock!_

Suddenly, it felt like time stopped... For Kuroh, that is. You kept your word—you were not stopping. Not for a random passerby, not for anyone except your puppy dog Kuroh if he needed you to. He, both funnily and unfortunately enough, was scared stiff... So his hand kept your head pushed firmly down on his cock.

Thank the Heavens you could breathe well through your nose and you were someone who excelled at deep-throating dick... Not that people typically expected it to be a life skill that would ever come in handy. Especially for boyfriends-slash-submissives that could cement your head to their pelvis out of fear.

“Kuuuurooooh~!” Oh, even worse (better?), it was Neko. Her cheery, sing-song voice came through his dressing room door, optimistic as always.

You looked up at the boy whose dick was currently in your mouth, still toying with him as best as you could. Raising an eyebrow as you took in a deep breath through your nose, all your gaze said was simply, “Well? Talk to her, she's waiting.”

Kuroh's face, at that moment in time, probably couldn't have gotten any redder. It shocked you there was any blood left for his dick, but seeing as that was still rather erect under your tongue... There absolutely was. He cleared his throat, likely trying to steady himself... It hardly seemed to work.

“Y-yes, Neko?” he asked, and for what it was worth, it sounded mostly convincing. Knowing Neko and her innocence—ignorance? … She wouldn't have noticed. You hummed lowly, approvingly, tracing the pattern of a heart into his thigh. Kuroh could have lost his ever-loving shit, but if he had, it would've given him away. So indecent...! What his mouth couldn't tell you, the tremble and curl of his body made up for.

“Neko and Shiro want to know if you're going to come with us for some celebratory dinner after a good concert!” The girl chimed behind the door. “(Y/n) can come, too, if they want! If it's okay, we can come in—”

If there wasn't his dick in your mouth, you would have laughed at how fast Kuroh had a mini heart attack and had to regain his wits about him in such a little amount of time.

“Ah, n-no, Neko, that won't be necessary!” Kuroh's words were rushed, a far cry from his usual demeanor. “I'll go ahead a-and meet you and Shiro outside and we'll just go straight from there, alright...?”

There was a pause, and it could have been anything from Neko contemplating her options, Kuroh's safety (or sanity), or Shiro knowing **exactly** what was going on in that dressing room. Granted by the response...

“Oh, of course! Sounds perfect, we'll see you out there. And don't worry, we won't mind if we have to wait.” A smooth male's voice responded, and you could almost hear Shiro's shit-eating grin from the other side. Of course he'd drop the implications... Little imp.

As their footsteps faded, Kuroh sighed in relief and relaxed, his vice grip on your head disappearing. With that having been done, you pulled off of him, taking a much deep breath that your lungs _greatly_ appreciated. Your slightly annoyed expression told your submissive _everything_. Kuroh blushed deeply out of shame.

“Pup...” your voice was cracking due to your aggravated throat, but it didn't make your voice sound any less threatening. “I'm always more than fine with giving you treats for being a good boy, but it isn't the dog that holds down his Master.”

“I-I'm sorry, Master, I just...” Kuroh fidgeted, and the hand that was previously almost painfully gripping your hair absent-mindedly gingerly stroked your scalp and (h/c) tresses with his thumb to soothe the pain. You stood from your knees and leaned over him, towards his ear. You licked and nipped at his earlobe, once again caressing his jaw and chest. It was always so fun to feel up Kuroh's body...

“Color?”

“Yellow,” Kuroh murmured, concern evident in his voice, “I'm worried you're actually upset...”

Pulling back to make eyes contact, you now took both hands to cup his cheeks and look him directly in his glittering grey eyes. Your expression softened, and you once again relaxed from your dominant role, now instead comforting your boyfriend and reassuring him and his insecurities.

“It is alright, Kuroh, I'm not mad,” you responded with a soft and level, using his given name, “I didn't mean to come off as such. It wasn't my intent to discomfort you, and I'm sorry. As our scene goes, if you're okay with it, I'm still punishing you because—haha, wow, you really crammed it down my throat,” At that, Kuroh groaned and hid his face in your shoulder, “But I'm not upset. Tell me whether you want to continue or not, red or green?”

Suddenly there was a nose nuzzling its way into the junction of your neck and shoulder, a hot and wet tongue coming out to lick and suck at your skin, “Green, _Master_.”

… Oh, he was really going for it if he was going to get punished anyway, wasn't he? You shivered and scoffed lightly, pushing him back against the sofa. You smacked the side of his thigh, easily sliding back into your role. It was always easy for you to flip your switch, which was both exciting and terrifying for the black dog underneath you.

“Flip over, and put your arms behind your back while you're at it. I'm grabbing something, and I want to see your pretty ass.”

Kuroh's cheeks colored rosy again, but he moaned lightly from the praise, doing as you commanded him to. All the while, you grabbed your long ago aforementioned 'goodies' from your satchel—a black shibari rope, a leash with a leather grip and chain for the lead, lubricant, and your lovely harness and strap-on. While Kuroh had length, you gave him both length but _especially_ girth. It drove you wild to see your dick spreading his lovely ass and wreck him, making him look thoroughly fucked post-coital...

… He deserved the pleasure of seeing it himself, too, and you wanted to give that to him.

Walking back over to him, you gently positioned his arms behind him for a nice and pretty box tie. It was simple, yet still aesthetically pleasing—only the best for your puppy dog, of course. You made quick and effortless work of stripping yourself and putting on your harness, the soft lining in the harness ensuring you wouldn't chafe your skin. You parted Kuroh's hair, kissing the nape of his neck as you hooked the leash onto his collar, and pulled him up gently with both the leash and an arm around his body.

“Say, pup, do you ever wonder what you look like when I'm fucking you?” you whispered hotly in his ear as you stroked him to full hardness once more. You could feel the body underneath you tremble intensely, Kuroh's breath hitching and being cut off with a small groan. He was going to try and muffle his noises as usual, but with his arms in a box tie, it would be much harder... Nigh impossible, when Kuroh would be lost in his pleasure.

Exactly what you wanted. He bit his lip, not yet noticing you had walked the both of you over to his door's full body mirror, his head hung low from embarrassment.

“N-no, I haven't before,” he admitted, but his head jerked up both in shock and realization when you slid your lubricated fingers down his lower back and down the curve of his ass. Oh, _oh_ , you were positioning him in front of—Did he have to watch himself get fucked by you?!

You purred and chuckled, making Kuroh yip in surprise by smacking his ass. He acted so timid about it, but given by the reaction of his reddened and dripping cock... He was interested in the prospect of this, for sure. You had snagged one of the soft couch throw pillows with you on the way, putting it on the floor in front of him so he'd be positioned to watch _everything_. “Face down, ass up, puppy dog.”

Helping him when necessary, eventually he did just as you asked, and you got down behind him. Re-lubricating your fingers, you spoke only five words in a tone of voice that allowed no ifs, ands, or buts. “Watch me. That's an order.”

Noticing his dick twitch at your words, you giggled in an almost sickeningly sweet tone, Kuroh responding with his ever-so-cute “Yes, Master.” as you kissed one of his ass cheeks. Sometimes there would be nips, bites, and leaving hickeys on his ass, all the while you worked a finger into him. The idol hid his face out of sheer shame and embarrassment, but your harsh nip on his ass cheek made him quickly redirect his gaze back to the mirror on the door. He was an obedient dog, meant to watch his Master. And he said he'd do **_just_** that.

Eventually you had three fingers worked into him, your tongue had also joined the fray at some point. You were _such_ a cruel Master, he said it so adorably... And did he even notice how pouty he was getting? He had every right to be huffy, though. You kept denying him his orgasm every time his muscles would tense and his toes would start to curl, Kuroh's voice becoming little more than broken whimpers and moans... It was finally time for the finale, right? **Definitely**.

You pulled away and removed yourself from his backside, your submissive a panting mess under you. He was quite literally dripping under you, and it was time you fixed that for him. You hummed, grabbing the lube and slicking up your dick.

“Alright, puppy dog, since you're whining so cutely under me... Do you want my cock finally? Is that it?”

Kuroh looked like he felt as though he was going to die of embarrassment at any second. Being dominated by you was one thing, he loved that and trusted you more than anything to care for him during this, and while he was clearly into this—the new experiences typically flustered him, he had to adjust.

“I—” Kuroh paused before he could really even start, knowing if he didn't do exactly what you wanted, he would just be prolonging what you both wanted. Swallowing his pride, Kuroh squirmed, “Y-yes, please Master, I need it... I've been so needy for so long... Just give it to me already, please-!”

That was really all the initiative you needed to prop the idol up onto your lap, legs spread wide in front of the mirror so he could see himself and _especially_ you. He didn't seem to expect that, but didn't protest as you entered him, Kuroh's body taking in every bit of the toy easily and almost effortlessly.

“M-Mast—Ah?! A-Aah... Hnnn... G-God, I don't... This, i-it's... So indecent... Hah,” Kuroh had to breathe and pant what felt like every couple of words, but soon enough he was entirely seated on your lap. You chuckled, running your hands over his marked up body. Hickeys, unintentional scratches from teasing... He was beautiful even when debauched.

“But are you protesting?” You teased, rolling your hips upwards. It caused Kuroh to jolt, the man grinding his hips down against yours in response. You continued the lazy roll of the hips, and it took Kuroh no time to be making small noises. “Look at you, Kuroh... Even after nearly getting caught, you still wanted my cock _this_ bad? You're taking me so obediently, so beautifully... You're such a good, good boy. My good puppy dog.”

Stroking the man's praise kink well, Kuroh squirmed pleasurably and impatiently against you.

“Harder, Master,” Kuroh almost growled, teeth gritted, “ _Faster, please_.”

Feeling the smug teasing restraint within you snap, you firmly gripped Kuroh's hips with one hand and wrapped an arm around him for balance assistance with your other arm. Your started to buck your hips upwards with a vengeance, bouncing the other up and down on your lap as you fucked him ruthlessly. Trying to manage his volume to a reasonable volume, Kuroh began to feel tears of pleasure pricking in the corners of his eyes, and could see them run down his cherry red cheeks in front of him.

It somehow made him feel it all _even more_ , seeing the toy fuck into him without abandon; also, after being edged so much, it also made him that much more sensitive. His body felt like static currents were being ran through it, like someone injected magma into his veins, and his head was getting so foggy and floaty like it did sometimes during your scenes. He remembered you mentioning a 'subspace', he wondered to the best of his ability if this was it...

He could see his flushed skin, your hands lovingly caress him and your nails teasing scrape against his body. When you hit his prostate, he briefly tensed, toes curling and voice crackling into silence.

“H-hah!! There, there... Hit there!” Kuroh spoke mindlessly, only being able to process the physical sensations being given to him. You grinned, lightly pressing a kiss to his spine.

“Of course, my little puppy dog...”

You angled your hips as best you could, and within seconds, Kuroh's vision was whiting out as he climaxed. Thick ropes of cum landed—for the most part—on Kuroh's stomach and upper thighs, said man trembling throughout his entire orgasm. You came to a stop gradually, laying the man back down on the pillow and pulling out of him. You were also panting from the exertion, but could tend to yourself in a second. You untied his arms and helped him by massaging them and making sure they weren't chafed or anything.

You rolled him over after, laughing lightly at how blissed out and spacy he was. He looked to you, blinking curiously.

“Hn...?” he made an inquisitive noise, and if you didn't know better, you'd think he was drunk or otherwise intoxicated. You smiled, brushing his hair out of his face as you were cleaning the both of you up with some wipes you had packed. As stated, you were always prepared.

“It's alright, Kuroh, I'm just cleaning up. You did amazing, my love, so good for me,” you spoke with soft and comforting words, reaching up and brushing his cheek with your fingertips. He leaned into your touch, sighing softly. It was as you were over putting your harness and toy up, as well as the leash and rope, that you suddenly felt arms wrap around your waist from behind. Lips were on your neck, and a tongue was once again lolling over your skin. Your breath hitched and you shuddered, just dropping the leash in your bag rather than placing it.

“Kuroh...” you said, “You don't need to, I was going to take care of myself. If you don't have energy—”

“I do, an' I wanna,” Kuroh's voice was still heavily laden with the woolen blanket that subspace laid upon him, and you knitted your eyebrows together. It wasn't a matter of you, but of Kuroh—subspace could impair judgement, and you just wanted to be sure he truly could participate in pleasuring you for afterplay. For him, rather than you. You turned in his arms, cupping his face and pressing a gentle and light kiss to the black dog's lips.

“Are you absolutely sure?” You checked, staring into his eyes and trying to spot any potential uncertainty. Kuroh's nod was slow and more relaxed, but you could see nothing but love and adoration for you in his eyes. It made your heart swell with affection for him, and you laughed lightly.

“Fine,” you murmured huskily, “Would my puppy dog like a treat for his good behavior, then?”

Kuroh's response was simply kissing you hotly, and next thing you know, it was full circle and back onto the couch—except Kuroh was over you, this time. He wasn't patient or slow in any sense of the word, as soon as the kiss was broken, he was in between your spreading legs, going right into it. You almost squealed as his tongue swiped up your labia, the sensation slick and sweet. You'd been soaking wet and aching the whole time, but you did this for Kuroh, so...

Said man was sparing no formalities as he flicked his tongue back and forth over your swollen clit, your arousal clear and obvious from that alone. Occasionally he would stop and press his tongue flat or gently suck, and that drove you insane, but it was him slipping in two fingers effortlessly that had your back arching and pressing your hips against him. He didn't even care.

“A-ah, fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_ , Kuroh!!!” you cursed, tangling your fingers into his silky black hair as he finger-fucked you. He was almost too good at that, specifically, how he knew to get them in down to the knuckle and make the come-hither motion just like that...

Your thighs were drawn in and trembling something fierce as you were trying not to (and admittedly kind of failing) ride Kuroh's face for everything it was worth. He was just _so_ sinfully good with his tongue and his fingers, Kuroh as a whole was just too good at sex to have only been bedded by you...

As you felt the coil tightening in your belly, white-hot and ready to snap any second, you took one of your hands to bite a finger. “Kuroh, oh-! Mmn, I-I can't—m'gonna-!”

No sooner did you say that was your back arching almost painfully off the sofa, Kuroh doing his damndest to not let a single bit of your essence escape him. He lapped up everything he could, even licking his fingers clean after pulling them out.

“Mmm...~” Kuroh hummed triumphantly, causing you to blush for once. Such a fucking handsome devil, yet also adorable... Once again, the questions were raised—Was it legal to be this beautiful? Could it be illegal to be this beautiful?

Panting, you laughed lightly and breathlessly at your lover, kissing him when his mouth wasn't preoccupied with his cum-covered fingers. You could taste yourself, but frankly you couldn't find it in you to care...

“I love you, Kuroh...” You whispered against his kiss swollen lips, smiling warmly. Kuroh had seemed to come down a decent bit more, not entirely grounded, but enough to be more himself. He returned your smile, gently bumping his forehead against yours in a gesture of affection.

“And I love you, as well, (y/n),” he responded, sighing contentedly. He then looked around the room you both were in, reality seeming to set back into him. “... Ah, great, we're going to have to go deal with Shiro and his antics now, aren't we?”

You gathered both of your clothes, making a note of what would need to be cleaned before you two actually left to hang out with Neko and Shiro. You tapped a finger to your bottom lip, smiling.

“Yeah, but I think we'll be fine together. Plus, he wouldn't do or say anything too raunchy around Neko, right—?”

“—I'm not sure you know who we're going to see anymore, (y/n).”

With bubbly laughter, you knew it'd be fine. As long as you were together, it'd be fine if you had your little puppy dog by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> There's also more aftercare involved not EXPLICITLY put into this because SUBMISSIVE! AFTERCARE! IS VERY! VERY! IMPORTANT! But yeah, this ended up a lot more BDSM than intended? I wasn't expecting it to be full-blown safe-word system and everything, but you know. Stuff happens. I hope I wrote it well, because yeah, it's important to have a safe word or a sort of system implemented and such. This is personally what I use with my partner, and it's how we work with each other. And it works very well for us, so I figured why not for this fic?
> 
> Checking in with your submissive numerous times throughout is just as important, in my opinion. But uhhh, yeah! I also worry that this got rather wordy, so I hope I didn't put anyone to sleep lol. Take care, and feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
